


סטיב מגשים לטוני פנטזיה

by GaliHSegal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Hardcore, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaliHSegal/pseuds/GaliHSegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>טוני לא ישן וסטיב חרמן מה שמוביל לבקשה מסוימת ולסקס טוב.</p>
            </blockquote>





	סטיב מגשים לטוני פנטזיה

הוא הקשיב לנשימות הגבר שאהב, שעטף אותו בזרעותיו החזקות. הוא הפנה את המבט קלות והסתכל על הפנים המלאכיות שהיו שייכות לגוף שאותו תיארו היוונים כגוף האלים. הוא נראה ישן אבל כנראה שלא כי הוא לחש "טוני למה אתה לא ישן? סיוטים?". טוני החליט להתעלם מהשאלה בידיעה שהוא יכול לספר בלבו עד 10 וסטיב ירדם שוב. טוני הפנה את מבטו חזרה לכיוון הקיר ועצם את עיניו.הוא הרגיש את הזיין של סטי קשה נצמד לאחד מלחיי ישבנו אבל זה לא היה דבר חדש, לרב זה זכה בהתעלמות עד הבוקר בגלל עייפות.

סטיב לא ישן, וכנראה הלילה הזיקפה לא תעבור בשקט. טוני היה בטוח בזה כי הוא הרגיש אותו את ידו של סטיב מטיילת על גבו ומפרידה בין לחיו ישבנו לא לפני שמוחצת קלות את אחד מהם. טוני הרגיש הזיקפה נצמדת בין שני הישבנים. טוני השמיע את הקול המתענג שלו שתמיד עודד את סטיב להמשיך והרגיש באופן אוטומטי את גופו נצמד אל אהובו. בלי מילים ידו אחת של סטיב עטפה את הזין של טוני והתחילה לעלות ולרדת איתה באותה עוצמה של החיכוך בין הישבנים. טוני אהב את זה ואהב את השפתיים של סטיב שמצאו את הנקודה הרגישה צווארו.

טוני הרגיש תענוג בתוכו בוער והוא הסתכל על פניו של סטיב ועיניו שהיו עצומות ונראה כולו מרוכז רק בגופו של טוני, אם הוא לא היה מכיר את סטיב הוא היה חושב שהוא עושה זאת מתוך שינה. הדחיפה של הזין בין שני הלחיים גרמה לטוני להיאנח והוא הרגיש את עצמו מנסה להזיז את התחת כך שהזין יכנס לתוכו. "מה עם הכנה?" סטיב שאל "זה יקרע אותך" הוא הוסיף מלטף את האזור אבל לא מכניס אצבע, גורם לטוני לדחוף את עצמו אחורה אל תוך האצבע שהתרחקה מהאזור.

"מה אתה רוצה טוני?" סטיב לחש לו באוזן ועוד דחיפה והיד שלא נעצרת לשניה מלעשות ביד לטוני. "אם לא תגיד לא תקבל" סטיב אמר בזמן שעזב את הזין של טוני, גורם לו ללחוש את המילה לא. טוני ניסה לכווץ את השרירים של הישבן ולנסות למנוע מסטיב לצאת מהאזור אהוב, ללא הצלחה. הוא יכל להתערב שעל פניו של סטיב היה חיוך ענק גם מבלי להסתכל אחורה.

"לך להזדיין" אמר טוני. הוא שנא להתחנן ובאותה מידה גם אהב, זה היה המקום היחיד שהצליח לוותר על השליטה. הוא שמע את סטיב צוחק, הוא הרגיש את ידו ביניהם ולפי ההרגשה נראה שסטיב נותן תשומת לב רק לעצמו, בן זונה הוא רצה ללחוש. "אני עדיין מחכה" לחש לו סטיב באוזנו.

טוני בלע רוקו, הוא הרגיש את פניו בוערים והאנחות של סטיב מידו שלו גרמו לו להאנח גם. "זיין אותי" אמר טוני לבסוף "זיין אותי ככה כשאלך מחר כולם ידעו שזיינת אותי הלילה". הוא שמע את סטיב נאנח וכשטוני הסתכל על פניו הוא ראה אותו עם עיניים מלאות תשוקה ופה פתוח קלות, "זיין אותי כל כך קשה שלא אוכל ללכת ישר שבוע".

סטיב נישק אותו וכשהם נפרדו לנשום, הוא נאנח והצליח רק לומר לטוני "על ארבע". טוני הרגיש את הלב שלו מחסיר פעימה ואת כל גופו רועד מהצפייה לזה והחשש לוותר על השליטה. סטיב התגלגל ממנו על המיטה לצד השני בזמן שטוני סידר כריות מתחת לבטנו כי רגליו עדיין כאבו מהמשימה ועצם את עיניו. הוא בטח בסטיב אבל שנא להיות כזה חשוף ופגיע, הוא לא שם לב לסטיב עד שהרגיש מגיע של משהו קר, זה היה חומר סיכה בכמות קטנה, סטיב קפץ ישר לשתי אצבעות שנדחפו פנימה. "אני הולך לעשות הכנה קלה" אמר סטיב וגורם לטוני להאנח. "זה מה שרצית" המשיך סטיב בזמן שהוא הכניס כמה עמוק שהוא יכל את האצבעות ותוך חדירות בודדות הוסיף את השלישית ומתח אותו כמה שיכל, הוציא אותם ולפני שטוני הספיק למחות הוא הרגיש זיין גדול וקר מהחומר סיכה נדחף פנימה. טוני נאנח מכאב ועונג.

"אני לא רוצה להכאיב לך" אמר סטיב בשקט כשהוא נדחף כמעט כולו אל תוך טוני, ממלא את כולו בעונג וכאב "אבל אתה ביקשת את זה ואני אוהב למלא את הבקשות שלך", טוני לא טרח לסובב את ראשו, הוא עצם את עיניו והתמקד בהרגשה של הזין בתוכו ויכל לדמיין את החיוך. החיוך שגרם לו להרגיש שהוא נמס ומוכן למלא כל בקשה ולא משנה מה היא תהיה וכמה מסוכנת. לרגע טוני הרגיש כיאלו מת והגיע לגן העדן, הוא ביקש ממנו בעבר למלא את הפנטזיה הזאת אך תמיד נתקל בסירוב.

"כמה זמן תיכננת לעשות את זה?" טוני שאל, הוא לא ידע מאיפה מצא את הכוחות לדבר "כמה זמן תכננתי להיכנס אליי כשאני עדיין הדוק ולא כל כך מוכן? איך זה מרגיש? כמו בתול?" אמר טוני בתקווה לגרום לסטיב לוותר על השליטה העצמית ולהתחיל לזיין, זה לא עזר. סטיב נאנח בזמן שעצם עיניים לכמה שניות ולפי המבט המוכר טוני ידע שסטיב מנסה להאט את הגמירה. סטיב לא זז פנימה ואחורה ורק שינה פוזה שגרמה לו לחדור אל טוני עמוק יותר. טוני אהב את זה, הוא אהב להרגיש את האשכים של סטיב צמודות לישבנו ואת סטיב כל כך עמוק בתוכו שהרגיש אותו בקצה החו.. סטיב לא זז וטוני ידע למה הוא מחכה אבל לא יקבל זאת כל כך בקלות ובמקום זאת טוני דחף את עצמו אחורה ויכווץ את החור.

סטיב נאנח וטוני הרגיש את הנוזל המקדים של הגמירה בתוכו. "אתה כל כך הודק" לחש סטיב "כל כך הדוק בשבילי, זה כמו להיות עם בתול כל פעם". טוני הרגיש שהוא יכול לגמור רק מהדיבורים האלו "וכשאתה מכווץ אותו אני עוד אגמור והוא יעמוד שוב תוך שניה רק בגלל הכיווץ". טוני אהב את הרעיון אבל לא הלילה. הכאב נרגע והתחלף בעונד ורצון שסטיב יזוז איכשהו לפני שטוני ישתגע מהציפייה.

"זיין אותי. חזק" אמר טוני וסטיב לא חיכה אפילו שניה, כאילו הוציאו אותו עכשיו למרוץ או משימה חשובה, הוא הוציא את כמעט את כולו ודחף פנימה במה שנראה כל כוחו למרות שטוני ידע שהוא לא משתמש בעשירית מכוחו הפיזי. טוני צרח מעונג וכאב, הוא ניסה לפגוש כל חדירה על ידי דחיפה של התחת אחורה אבל סטיב תפס אותו והצמיד אותו לכריות ומונע ממנו לזוז.

לטוני לא היה לו אכפת אם עוד מישהו במגדל ישמע את צעקותיו והקריאה בשמו של סטיב ואלוהים עם כל חדירה שהפכה ליותר הנאה מכאב. הוא הרגיש את סטיב יוצא ממנו ומשכיב אותו על גבו על הכריות ולפני שטוני הספיק לומר משהו סטיב נישק אותו וחדר כשהוא מעליו. בחדירה מחדש החזירה את הכאב, אבל העונג במהירות התגבר על תחושת הכאב. החיכוך עם הבטן של סטיב והיד שלו שנשלחה ביניהם, גרמה לטוני לצרוח מהגמירה בזמן שהשפתיים שלו היו מחוברות בנשיקה לסטיב.

סטיב עמד לגמור אבל מה שהביא אותו למעבר היה הכיווץ של התחת של טוני בגמירה שגרם לכך שהספיק לו עוד פעם אחת להיכנס אליו בעוצמה והוא גמר עמוק בתוכו, טוני יכל להישבע שהוא הרגיש את הגמירה נכנסת אל תוכו עמוק יותר ממה שהרגיש איי פעם. הוא הרגיש שבר כלי כשסטיב משך אותו מהכריות אל תוך חיבוק  בזמן שמנשק את שפתיו, את אפו ומצחו.

 

טוני התעורר כשהשמש כבר זרחה, הוא שכב על הצד כשסטיב מחבק אותו מאחורה. השמיכה הייתה דביקה וכך גם אבל לא היה לו אכפת. הוא העביר יד על החור שהיה עדיין רגיש וכאוב והרגיש את הנוזל עדיין יוצא ממנו  לאט לאט. הוא צחוק כשהוא דימיין את המבטים של האחרים כשיראו אותו הולך כיאלו משהו תקוע בתוכו.

 

 


End file.
